Misinterpreted Thoughts
by TheTragicWriter
Summary: People say different things- which have different meanings. What If they are misinterpreted? Or taken literally? What will happen? NxM and other pairings too. I suck at summaries but check the inside! :


=Misinterpreted Thoughts=

=Misinterpreted Thoughts=

Hey guys. I'm sorry that one of my fanfics got erased. Well, this is to make up for it.

I made this out of boredom, so if it unplease you, you can tell me. :]

Gakuen Alice Disclaimed.

--

Mikan sat beside Natsume, deep in thought. They have already been best friends for years, and Mikan… she wanted to know what she really is for Natsume.

"How do you see me?" She blurted out all of a sudden. "Do I make you happy? Do you love being with me? Do you—" She was cut off by Natsume's stare.

"Oi, polka, I'm trying to sleep. Ask a long question some other day. Can't you see I'm reading my manga?"

Not knowing what to say, after revealing out her thoughts, Mikan stood up and left – with her hand grabbing her skirt, muttering one word: _Pervert._

Natsume's eyes followed her trail; he sighed and placed his manga on the grassy field.

'_Damn, that was _way_ too close. If she asks me again the same question… I have no choice but to…_**'**

**--**

'_He's such a killjoy! I… love him and he doesn't realize it.__**'**_

Her eyes wandered for a certain inventor. As if on cue, Hotaru Imai tapped her on the shoulder with the smile Mikan likes to call, _the business smile._

"_Hotaru!"_ She leaped to her best friend, hugging her like they haven't seen each other for five years.

_Baka Baka Baka_

"Mou, Hotaru…" She whined, caressing her newly earned bump on the head gently. "Don't you understand the phrase: _Violence can't solve anything_?"

"Don't you understand the warning: _Never hug Hotaru Imai?"_

Mikan nodded, giving herself a mental note to never mess with Hotaru.

"Fine" She said—with that cheery smile on her face. "But, Hotaru, I need to ask you one thing?" The smile on her face turned to an expression difficult to interpret—her eyes have curiosity and sadness in them and her lips… showed an indifferent expression.

Hotaru focused on her, really curious about the question being asked by her close friend, who has been too dense to understand anything, but she was surprised to see Mikan serious about something.

"Do you have an idea on what Natsume thinks about me? What I am to him, or how important?"

Then it hit her.

'_I only know that he likes her, but if I tell her that… Natsume might threaten me with his power. And Nogi… he will be the cause of my downfall.__**'**_

"Don't dream too much," Hotaru said coldly. "He loves his life more than you."

Mikan was taken aback, she smiled at Hotaru. But knowing the young inventor – she noticed her lips trembling.

"Mikan… I'm sorry."

"…. It's alright." Before she knew it, Mikan ran as fast as she could to make sure no one would see her tears.

Hotaru turned by the bushes, with a smirk. "Koko, you can come out now."

"Alright. I was caught." He said, raising his arms. "Hotaru, you were about to say 'You are Natsume's life' to Mikan before she ran, haven't you?" Koko asked.

"Well… I really don't want to hurt her, but yes. Besides – there's only one person who can say the truth, right?"

"Yeah, Natsume."

And then silence embraced the two friends, Hotaru looked at the horizon, thinking of what would become of Mikan.

--

The young nullifier sat on the bench and closed her eyes.

"Mikan..." She looked up and saw Koko.

"Oh, Hi… Can I ask you something? Actually I already asked Hotaru about it, but she told me something I didn't want to hear."

"Sure, anything, I guess" He moved his shoulders, although he knew what she wanted to ask – he didn't get the mind reading power for nothing.

"Well, What do you think I am to Natsume? Or what he thinks?"

Koko looked at Mikan "Are you _that_ oblivious? Natsume doesn't want you… and you think that way." He said, laughing with a tinge of nervousness.

Mikan stayed silent for a moment and gulped loudly. "Uh. Thanks."

Koko looked at her worriedly as she ran through the street and blamed himself for being so… _cold hearted. _"He doesn't want you because he needs you."

"Who needs what and who?" Sumire shrieked. She was with Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and surprisingly, Ruka Nogi.

"Nothing. But if Mikan asks you something, don't say a straight answer and _don't_ get to the point." He waved at them and ran off. "_BYE!"_

"Bye! Hey, _What? HEY! KOKO!_"

"I think it's better if we just do what he said…" His voice died down together with his words once he saw Mikan running to their way. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey, Mikan-chan… are you alright?" Nonoko was the one who asked as Mikan nodded weakly, her head bent lowly.

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Anna answered cheerfully as Sumire looked at her appalled at her mood.

"Well, what… Do you know what I am to Natsume?"

Sumire's smile turned into a devious smirk, she pushed aside Anna and pointed accusingly at the brunette.

"I don't know about that but he said you're not pretty enough, and you're fat for him, and—Mmnmnm!" Nonoko covered Sumire's mouth and kicked her shin.

"..Mi-Mikan...You became a burden to his mind." Anna said, about to cry.

Mikan heard enough, and was about to leave when the most painful comment was heard.

"He doesn't like you."

"He doesn't like…"

"He doesn't…"

"Mikan-chan…?" Yuu said, as she stopped walking, but did not bother to speak more, for he knew she was hurting.

She stopped walking, those words echoing in her head. Then she knew she had to continue walking away before any more painful words will be spit out. When they were out of sight, she sat near the Sakura tree and silently, she wept.

Hot tears fell from her cheeks as Mikan, tried to stop… but couldn't. She covered her mouth and let the tears flow.

If that could make her feel better.

--

Hotaru met up with everyone, to clear things up with them.

"Koko, Imai-san… what is it really? We ended up hurting Mikan-chan." Anna, the baby of the group, had her eyes swelling at what they did earlier.

"Natsume likes Mikan." He said, in a matter of fact voice as they all nod. "And Mikan likes him but doesn't know that Natsume likes her, so she needs to hear it _exactly_ from Natsume."

"And it's better if she is hurt, for now. It would be a more interesting love scene to spy on." Hotaru said as she tossed a bug-shaped mini camera onto the window, and it landed near the Sakura tree.

At a time like this, even when her best friend's feelings are crushed – Hotaru Imai can still think of money.

"W-we're going to watch?!" Ruka was the first person to ever interrupt all the clichés Hotaru makes, since then – even now.

"Duh." Sumire said, angrily, of course, but the thought of her and Koko liking each other filled her mind, and the fact Koko was holding her hand, washed away the 'Natsume is mine' thoughts.

Koko just sighed about every thought, chuckling to himself.

At Ruka, He had always loved Mikan deeply, and the fact he knows that Mikan and Natsume are made for each other, he stepped out of the way. Not only because of Mikan has Natsume, but because every time he sees Hotaru's fine-looking face, a smile forms his mouth.

Anna, Nonoko and Yuu, filled with worried thoughts, just became silent.

"Shh… There's Natsume." Hotaru hushed everyone up and turned the volume of her invention louder.

--

"Oi, Polka! Polka… Mikan!" She opened her red, puffy eyes slowly at the sound of someone calling her name.

She was shocked to see Natsume, with a rather – worried face. She shook her head regretfully as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't come near me, Natsume." Mikan said, her eyes swelling up again, that stingy feeling, where everything's so blurred. "Don't hurt me anymore, I'm tired. Please."

Natsume looked at her appalled. "What the hell are you talking about, polka. Look, I just came here to give you the papers for this week's festival."

"I don't care; tell them I'm not joining." She sat down, leaned her head on the Sakura tree and hugged her knees together, sobbing.

"But you've waited so long to be the interior designer of this – well, it's you choice, your life."

"Life? How about you… I thought you hate your life, then you become loving it. Is that how pathetic I am?" Mikan knew she was being selfish. But – she loves him. She didn't care anymore.

Natsume opened his mouth to speak but Mikan continued.

"…And who the hell gave you the right to judge me? You usually don't give a damn if I'm fat, or not ugly. Just because you're so perfect!" She shouted, burying her face into her knees. Natsume looked at her, horrified.

"… And if I become a burden to you… tell me, so I can keep my distance." She stood up, ready to run, tears flowing like it was never to stop.

"Hotaru…This isn't going well…" Yuu said worriedly, he could not believe that Hotaru was so caught up by the scene to not notice how hurt Mikan is.

"Shut it." Hotaru raised her right hand at him and glared. "We'll see what happens next."

"Just tell me… I hate you… Natsume! Please, right here, right now… tell me that you…" Mikan stopped, taking a deep breath and glared at him. "…_hate me_."

"Imai! Do something… you know how Natsume is, he's not much of a smooth talker!" Ruka stood up. "I'm going there, right now."

And as he said it, Hotaru sat there, unaffected. As Anna, Nonoko and Yuu followed him.

"Hotaru…" Koko said. "I think Natsume's got it handled."

Only the two of them was left as they continued watching.

"I… can't" Natsume began searching for words as Mikan tried to run. "Stop it Mikan. I'll tell you every meaning now. Just stay!" He was hurt, but he knew what to say.

So suddenly, maybe… this is how love feels.

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan." He said, pulling her close to an embrace.

"Of course I love my life. Because ever since you came, you _are_ my life, baka."

"And yes, you're fat. Your heart is fat because it's filled with love that we shared. And of course you're not pretty; you're beautiful… more than anything else in the world." He kissed her forehead, tightening the embrace.

"You're the biggest burden in my mind, for there is no single minute I never thought about you." He moved the kiss to her cheek, trailing to the side of her mouth, then kissed her lovingly.

Mikan didn't respond as she broke the kiss.

"It still doesn't answer why you did not like and want me." She said looking away from him.

"Mikan, Isn't it obvious? I never wanted you, I always needed you. And I never liked you, because I have always, and forever, loved you."

Mikan just smiled, and said, "I… don't know what to say."

Natsume hugged her again and sighed. "You don't have to I understand…" He looked by the bush where everyone was hiding. "Thanks."

"For what?" Mikan said as everybody went out from their hiding place.

"For everything, this is an exception… I'll let you go for now Koko."

They thought Natsume was going to get furious, but sighed as they now know he was even thankful – especially Koko, after he stole one of his mangas.

"Let's go to the park, we had an exhausting day, don't you think?" Sumire said as she thought about the issues between him and Koko being settled at the park.

"Yes, Sumire, My girlfriend." His answer was way to early then what Sumire thought of. This made her happy, obviously.

"Koko Don't let my expectations down, love?" Sumire said, remembering something. "But… I won't give up president just yet. No, I won't!"

"Yes, of course, dear."

Anna, Nonoko and Yuu looked at the lovey-dovey couple appalled.

"Yeah and we could go play there, too." Ruka said, and as he spoke, Hotaru said "You could go play while I go eat by myself, then."

"Fine, I'm eating with _MY _Hotaru."

"_YOUR _Hotaru? I'm not being labeled to anyone, but you are an exception. We start tomorrow?" Hotaru retorted.

"Yes." Ruka said. "_You_ are officially mine, right?"

And it took Hotaru a minute to nod – of course, the blackmailing won't stop there.

"I don't have to do anything to make you mine? You made me say cheesy lines, so I think that would be fine."

"ha-ha! Cheesy!" Mikan chuckled. "Don't be such a pervert, okay? It ruins the cheesy parts--which I love the most about you." Mikan continued.

"Yes, My Best Friend, Girlfriend, Fiancé, Wife, and Mother of our future kids."

"Still cheesy!" Mikan said, laughing again. This didn't bother Natsume, for if Mikan's happy, he's happy.

The day ended with the friends at the park, watching the sunset as the couples just did their lovey-dovey moments.

They had a long day, with teasing smiles on their face.

--

It sucked, big-time.

Flames are welcome. :)

Starooo and Starfeish, thank you!


End file.
